


Malfunction

by naboru



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: Vortex’ problem is heavy, large, and drunk.Continuity:G1 Dysfunction AU, pre-war Kaon





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** fluff, comedy, slice of life  
>  **Continuity:** G1 Dysfunction AU, pre-war Kaon  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** Gravitation  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

“Oooph,“ Vortex uttered when Blast Off stumbled and almost pulled them both to the ground. Thankfully the shuttle caught himself in time and Vortex could rearrange his grip on him. “You’re totally wasted,” Vortex said. He guessed Blast Off was even too drunk to interface later.

“’m not wasted. That’s not been my fault,” Blast Off replied, speech slurring with the heavy HEXian accent of his. “The gravitation is malfunctionin’!”

Vortex raised an optical ridge. “Pardon?”

“That’s what happened on HEX with too much high grade… gravitational malfunction!” Blast Off insisted with a giggle and a grin. 

Vortex was slightly disturbed by the view. Even more so when that giggle morphed into a “heheheheheee~” and Blast Off started wheezing, and clutched so heavily at Vortex for support that the ‘copter almost fell.

The shuttle’s frame shook with laughter, his vents hitching while he leant more and more against Vortex. Under the laughter, Vortex heard an almost unintelligible repeated, “gravitational malfunction”.

Vortex didn’t find it funny. The shuttle was heavy.

It took Blast Off what felt like aeons to sober up – from the laughter at least. He almost looked apologetic when he was finally able to focus on Vortex, and muttered, “You might be right. I’m totally wasted.”


End file.
